Wipeout (adventure time special edition)
by adventurego125
Summary: hello readers, do you watch "wipeout"? if you know there's a adventure time special edition! watch the adventure time characters play the wipeout.
1. frost big break

Wipeout (adventure time special edition) – CHAPTER 1 - Frost big break

Author note: hello readers, I'm the creator of this story, John Noel S. Yabut. And I hope that you like it. And review it. After the story, I wish that you will be reading and like my other stories called "the Ooo gameshow", "bedtime stories with Finn and Jake", "love square", "monolith cult" (that my friend made), "cartoon chat room", and many more future project I'll will make. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story.

[Wipeout (adventure time special edition) will be starting in 3… 2… 1…]

"Hello gays- I mean guys. I'm John Noel the host and this is my partner, Zack frost"

"Wussup"

"And we forgot the interview girl, Patricia Jane"

"Hello guys, I'm Patricia Jane. And HATE YOU SO MUCH."

"she's just having a infected brain I guess" whispered I" and welcome to the wipeout adventure time special edition!"

"Hey dude, can I tell you a joke?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"What did the toaster sing to the bread?"

"What?" said I with a mysterious face

Then suddenly, he begin to sing "Just gonna stand there and watch burn"

Frost laughed

"I don't get it at all"

"Oh…well, how about this, why do the spy hide under the bed?"

"What?"

"Because he's going undercover"

Frost laughed again

"Still don't get it," said I "well, never mind that. Let's tell the blueprint shall we."

"Fine, you always not laughing my every jokes that I saying to you"

"Because, your too low of charisma Frost" said I "All 24 candidates will play the first round called (land of Oooness) if twelve candidates has the fastest time, they will go to the second round called (the lich sweeper)"

"Is it the real lich?"

"Do you eat breakfast this morning?"

"No, why?"

"Because you need that protein, you know that all the Obstacles are just made of Synthetic. Do forget it just now?"

"Oh, sorry"

"Whatever, let's just tell the obstacles of this round"

(First obstacle: Lumpy Space bounce out)

"Each candidate shall go through the (Lumpy Space bounce out). However, watch out the lumpy car sweepers and the lumpy space hole. If you fall at the holes or hit by the sweepers, you will be bounce out at the obstacle"

"Noel, why is the obstacle floor is so bouncy?"

"Because lumpy space is made of cloud, and cloud is bouncy. Duh"

"But, it should be wipe out, not bounce out"

"Shut up frost, you don't know what it means"

(Second obstacle: the big balls)

"Oh look noel, are old friend. The big balls"

"That's right frost; this big ball is an expert. No candidates can go through it. They bounce and bounce and bounce. But still they fall"

"Well, some of the few candidates can go through it. They just need a little luck to past."

"Yep"

"Oh yeah I've been notice this noel. Why there's a thing wearing Finn's hat at the last big ball?"Then he laughs silently

"That's junior ball"

"Could I say hi to him?"

"Maybe?"

"Hello junior ball"

(…)

"Hello? What's the problem? Cat got your tongue?"

"(XD) dude, it's just a stuff toy dude. It's not real."

Junior ball: Hey! I'm real you stupid head!

"What the! He can talk?!"

"Gotcha you noel, you have been pranked. I just put a voice recorder inside the stuff toy"

"Nice one, but, I'll going to prank you too… hardly"

"Prank me?" he laughed "I'm the greatest pranker in the world even the whole universe!"

"Oh yeah, are you going to let self a challenge? Game on"

"You bet I will."

They kept staring with a mean look eye to eye. Then suddenly…

"so noel, why is the toy sitting there?"

"If you hit the stuff toy and if it falls, you have $500 dollars extra"

"Oh, it's like hitting money?"

"Well… sort of, I guess?

(Third obstacle: room 4 sugar zombie)

"What will you do at this obstacle?"

"Well frost, there are 7 ways you will fall at this obstacle"

"That many?"

"Yes frost"

[Seven ways to wipeout at this obstacle]

If you will be hit by the swinger

A random water color all over your face that you might fall of blindness

A zombie will kick you off the obstacle (not a real zombie. It's just an art at the wall)

The moving and the shaking cabinet might push you back and fall at the obstacle

In the end, You will might not jump it over because your lost at timing

In the start, You will might not jump it over at the platform because your lost at timing

But not the least. The main wipeout of this obstacle, Shaking. You will 100% trip over and it might fall you backward, forward, or even sideward.

(Last obstacle: Tree trunks great wipeout pie)

"This obstacle, you have to jump at the big pie floating at the water (not a real pie) and suddenly, you bounce off. After that, grab the zip line and land at the end of obstacle." I began to look at frost "what the heck? Why are you holding a fork and spoon? And a napkin around your tie? Is it lunch time already?"

"You said tree trunk's pie right?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to eat it tree trunk's apple pie. I didn't taste an apple pie before."

"Frost, the pie that you are talking about the last obstacle is a fa-"

"THE LAST OBSTACLE IS MADE OF PIE!" shouted frost in a surprise

"No, it's not made of pie, it's made of-" suddenly, I stop talking for a second and I have a funny idea for frost "well, yes. Of course it's made of pie frost."

"Really!" shouted frost with a surprise

"Yes, you want it? Go get it."

"Yahoo!"

Frost came out at the building and he run at the "Lumpy Space bounce out". And he accidently fell down at the hole. Suddenly, a brutal smack hit his jaw from the bouncy floor.

"Are you ok in there?" shouted Jane "if you're not, I'll gonna call the clown nurses"

"(XD) this is how I feel when I laugh harder. "Said I with a blast of laughter

Frost swim out at the first obstacle and he's going at "the big balls". When he bounce at the first ball, his spinal cord bents backward and he fell with a full of pain.

"OH MY GLOB!" shouted Jane in surprise

"Ouch! That will be hurt a lot. But still funny (XD)" said I with a terrible laughing face

[Meanwhile at the last obstacle called "Tree trunks great wipeout pie".]

(Frost time: 59:56) – Fifty-nine minutes and fifty-six seconds

I was sleeping at the chair all the time and I finally I woke up

"wh-what?" I look at frost and I see he's in the last obstacle at the time of one hour "oh cool, he's at the last obstacle. This is fun to watch (XD)"

"Go frost! You can do it!" shouted Jane

"Here's for you my pie!"

He jumps right to the pie and he bounces off backward. Suddenly, his head hit at the platform.

"What the! Somebody call the ambulance!" shouted Jane in worried

"hahahahahahahahaha (XD)" I fell down to my chair and still laughing " who is the best pranker of all now? (XD) we will be right back after frost cured his serious injury at his head and his spinal cord at the hospital. And it's impossible for the 24 candidates to play this. And I'm lucky I'm not him."

To be continued


	2. I'LL WILL BE A LEGENDARY!

Author note: Hello, I'm adventurego125 and I was wondering that I hope you like the next chapter called "I'L BE A LEGENDARY!" enjoy. In addition, please review it :).

[Wipeout starts in three…two…one]

"Hello were back from the wipeout, again, I'm john noel and my partner Zack frost"

(…)

"Oh yeah I forgot, frost had a big problem on his spine because of my terrible prank, or should I say big prankblem (XD)"

(…)

"Ok, I know it's not funny what I just did with frost," said I "well, let's forget the bad times now, we go to the fun times. And now-"

Suddenly, frost came in with a wheelchair and cover with bandages all over his head. I began to laugh

"(XD) what the heck happen to you frost?"

"Obviously, you prank me terrible and you're lied to me that pie is real, of course it's not real at all!"

"Why do you blame me? We just have a pranking contest"

"Yeah, we had a pranking contest but, look at what you did in my head and my back! Thanks to you, I'm look like a hunchback man."

"And it's funny (XD) and I'm the winner of the contest. But still, look at the bright side, your still alive" said I "but the dark side, the prize got cheaper."

"What! How much?"

"Before its $500,000 dollars. But now it's $50,000 dollars"

"What the, why?"

"Because of your stupid hospital bill for your bad luck back and your head"

"But, you're the problem that you-"

"yadda yadda yadda. Just forget that, you make the watchers bored"

"Fine, but don't do that again"

"Of course, if you wouldn't prank me again or I'll take my horrible revenge at you"

"SHUT UP AND START THE WIPEOUT!" shouted frost angrily

"Fine, sheesh don't be such a high temper" said I "guys, let's meet the candidates"

…

First candidate: Finn the human!

Finn: what time is it!

Frost looks at his watch

"It's 3:56 pm" said frost

Finn: it's ADVENTURE TIME!

"No, it 3:56 pm you moron" said frost

"Frost, that he's motto idiot"

"Don't call me idiot; I'm just saying the truth"

[The screen change to Jane]

"So Finn, what would you do with the $50,000 dollars"

"I'm not here for the money," said Finn "I'm here to be legendary at this wipeout!"

"Wow, you have a strong confident at this wipeout" said Jane "so tell me, all the people know that, why are you fell in love with flame princess?"

"I just look at her and I said at my mind (whoa, she's really pretty)"

"And hot?" said Jane

"Yeah, just like that"

"Last question, what would you do if there's a bad guy shows up?

"KICK HIS BUTT OF COURSE!" shouted Finn

"Hey Finn, can you kick Dora the explorer's butt?" said frost

"What the, she's a good person?"

"Well, for teenagers and especially I are scared at kiddy shows. If I see like Dora the explorer… I'll ******* punch the TV!"

"Whoa dude, don't say a Bad word at the front of the watchers. And were are both teenagers but, just ignore it just like me."

"Fine"

[The screen change at the starting line, which Finn is there]

Finn: now time to get real!

(3… 2… 1… HONK!)

Finn steady walks down and goes to the "lumpy space bounce out". He dodges the sweepers cars and jumps over the hole… he made it! Now he is going to the big balls. Suddenly, he stop at the beginning of the big balls.

"Wow, my back is really tired. I should warm-up exercise first." said Finn

He stretch and stretch, and a big stretch at the end

"Wow, that's a relief. Now time for jumping jacks"

"WHAT THE HECK DUDE! He just exercising there!" shouted frost

"Don't worry dude because this is the fun part" said I

"Why?"

"Watch and you will see"

(In three, two, and one)

Suddenly, Finn was bounce off the platform and into the water

"–pops out at the water and he began breathing- what the heck is that! "Surprised Finn

"(XD) I like that." Said frost with a burst of laughter

"See, I told you is funny" said I

"Yep"

Finn swims and he climb to the ladder. Meanwhile, he's at the third obstacle called "room 4 sugar zombie". He jumps at the course, hop over the swinger, the water spurts all over his face, and shockingly the zombie kicks him off the obstacle.

"Ouch, that would be leave a mark," said Jane with a microphone

Finn swims and climb the ladder to go at the last obstacle called "tree trunks great wipeout pie".

"Hey Jane, is this a real pie?"

"YEAH, and it's made of tree trunks apple pie"

"Really? Yes!"

Finn jump thru the pie and he bounce off

"Gotcha (XD)" said Jane

"-Pops out of water- WHAT!"

He swims and climbs to the stairs. Then he finishes in the time of 2 minutes and 45 seconds

"I'll will be legendary of this wipeout!"

"yeah, speaking of legendary, we will be right back after the break."

TO BE CONTINUED

…

NEXT CHAPTER: time to get stretchy!

…

Hey, guys. These are the 24 candidates that joined the wipeout

Finn the human (finish)

Jake the dog (next)

Princess bubblegum (later)

Flame princess

Beemo or BMO

Fiona the human

Cake the cat

Lady Rainicorn

Prince gumball

Marceline the vampire queen

Marshall lee the vampire king

LSP

The lich

Ice king

Ice queen

Gunter or gunther?

Magic man

Party pat

Hudson Abadeer

Goliad

Stormo

Agua princess (fan fiction character)

Ace the human (fan fiction character)

(Mystery person)

Please comment whom will you vote to save at the first round.


	3. extra: details to join :)

**(warning: this is not a chapter story, this is just an event at this fan fiction story)**

**hello guys, i want to just to reminding you that, I'm planning to make "wipeout (adventure time fanfiction characters edition)" soon, that means all of you can join here! just sign the following details below **

**Personal Info**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

phone number\e-mail:

Medical Things:

Phobias (must have at least 1):

History:

Habits:

Relationship:

Stereotype:

**Favorites**

color:

hobby:

music:

magazine:

adventure time character:? (and why: )

**Appearance**

Hair Color:

Hair Styles:

Casual:

Fitness:

Formal:

Night time:

Swimming:

Clothes: (please note that most clothes will get more than a bit muddy)

Casual 1:

Casual 2:

Formal:

PJ's:

Swimmers:

Fitness time:

Accessories:

Piecing/scars/birthmarks:

**Message to this fanfiction:**

example:

**dear author**

i want to join this contest to win 50,000 dollars because to fix my old grandma's house

**noel (REAL NICKNAME)**

...

and it was easy to join here so sign up! but, quick signing up or you better be late because i need 24 candidates to accepted. good luck. oh yeah i forgot, please review :)


	4. time to get stretchy!

Wipeout (adventure time special edition) – chapter 3 – time to get stretchy!

[The wipeout (adventure time special edition) WILL START IN 3… 2… 1]

"Hello, I'm Zack frost-"

"The hunchback boy –drinking coffee-"

"Shut up!" he throws me his microphone on my head "OUCH" and he began glares at the camera "Sorry watchers. We just always fight every time. Now… hey noel,"

"What?"

"What was I saying again?"

I face palm and said "you will introduce me you amnesia boy" I start to drink coffee again

"Right, and this is john noel who's taking a coffee break"

"–Stop drinking coffee- hey guys, you should drink cappuccino than the latte"

"Why noel?"

"Just my style"

"Well, I should consider the latte than the cappuccino"

"Dude, you're allergic to any kind of coffee. You do not taste any kind of coffee."

"Yeah, I didn't taste a single drop of coffee, but-"

"Can you stop talking about coffee" said I "just tell the second candidate"

"Fine, let's introduce the second candidate"

Second candidate – Jake the dog!

Jake: IT'S TIME TO GET STRETCHY!

"Yey! Time to get Mr. Teddy!" shouted frost

(…)

I began laughing "What? Mr. Teddy? Who is Mr. Teddy?"

"My best friend in the whole wide world!" answered frost

"He's a teddy bear, isn't?"

"NO he's not!" shouted frost "he's a real bear, with terrible claws, terrible jaws, and very very scary face! He is furious, brave, wild, and awesome bear! He can kill you"

"… show me, I'm not scared at your real bear friend because… I don't really have a zoophobia"

"What's a zoophobia?"

"Zoophobia is a kind of phobia that you are scared at some animal and insects you seen at the zoo, forest, jungle, and other habitats. Like snakes, tigers, lions, hippos, and bears~"said I "but totally, I won't be scared at all animals and insects at all. Not a little scream or move"

"Oh, what's your phobia actually?"

"My phobia will be… heights" said I "so how about you, what's your phobia frost"

"Obviously, its kids show at the TV and clowns!"

"Why are you scared of clowns?"

"Well, When I'm was 3, my friend as known as you noel, that you have a birthday party at your place. That all our friends are in your birthday party. When its clown shows that your parents never told me there is a clown show, in the first time I ever seen a clown. When I see his face. He is so scary that I am thinking so badly that maybe he wants to kidnap me. That's why I'm scared of clowns"

"oh… so frost where's is your teddy thing"

"It's Mr. Teddy"

"Whatever, just show me"

He leaves the room and he looks at the security camera

(…)

"Don't you dare to look noel."

He turns off the security cameras at hallway that I cannot see what frost doing. Then suddenly, frost came in with a box.

"What's that frost?"

"A box"

"Mr. Teddy is a box?"

"No dude, Mr. Teddy is in the box"

"… he's a-"

"Tell all your answer and question in the end, meet Mr. Teddy!"

He opens the box. Inside, there's a teddy bear wearing a rock shirt holding with a fake knife. I laugh

"(XD) I told you is a teddy bear," said I with a burst of laughter "I thought is a real bear, now is just a fake, stupid bear."

"HEY! Don't call him stupid!" shouted frost "I know he's a teddy bear, but a teddy bear in the outside but, the inside he's a real bear."

"Whatever, still he's a good for nothing bear, and I don't believe you teenager still playing a baby's toy"

"Quiet you! You're the stupid one noel"

He shockingly punch on the face and my nose is bleeding with blood

"OUCH!" shouted I "why you little punk!"

****** [TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES] *********

[The screen change to Jane]

"So Jake, what will you do with the $50,000 if you win?" said Jane

"For the half prize, I'll buy lot of ice cream "said Jake

"What would you with the other half?"

"Give it to my wife, lady rainicorn"

"Cool, tell me. What will you do when lady rainicorn have a new born babies?"

"I'll take care of them"

"Forever until you die?"

"Yes"

"But, how about your adventure with Finn? You would not leave LR alone to take care of them, won't you?"

"I won't leave my wife of course. And I can still adventure with Finn because he's my best buddy"

"How? Husband and wife's have a family plan, right?"

"Of course, but it's hard to explain"

"Oh, can you tell you that, do you remember when you two with Finn are discussing about (tier steps) about relationship about flame princess"

"yes?"

"Can you tell all the steps, we want all the watchers and even Finn to hear"

"Well…ok"

Tier 1: hugging

Tier 2-5: smooching

Tier 5-7: she will tell all the secrets to you

Tier 7-9: wedding

Tier 9-14: pregnant

Tier 15 : … secret, hehehehe

"What! Why?"

"You will all know at the next adventure time season 6"

"Oh, well good luck!"

"Sure"

[Screen change to Jake at the starting line]

"Time to get the $50,000!"

(3… 2… 1... HONK!)

Jake runs to the "lumpy space bounce out". He stretches over the obstacle but, suddenly…

[ERROR, ERROR, ERROR, ERROR!]

"Hey Jake! No stretching!" shouted Jane "you have now a penalty about… plus 30 seconds on your time"

"What! Why?"

"On the wipeout rule violation, rule number #23, no stretching all over obstacles"

"What, why you didn't say earlier?"

"I did tell earlier but, you wouldn't listen what I'm saying because you're just eating ice cream. So, that's your fault not my fault."

"Oh man."

Jake stretch back to normal. He jump over the sweepers and the holes But, suddenly in the end, Jake slips over and a big smack on Jake's face at the platform and he falls.

"Ouch, now that's a makeover face," said Jane

"Why did you tell the entire obstacle in this game is hard!"

"Because that's our specialty :)"

Jake climbs up the ladder and going to the big ball

"Hey Jane! I have a joke, what do you call a dog that jumps over the big balls?"

"What is it?"

"a-"

Suddenly, the trampoline threw Jake high up and thru the water he go

"Is it a flying dog the answer?" said Jane

Jake stretch over the platform and goes to the "room 4 sugar zombie". He jumps and the swinger hardly hit his stomach and he fell to the water

"Oh glob, my stomach." Said Jake "I think I'm gonna throw up"

Suddenly, he puked out all the ice cream at his stomach.

"Hey Jake, puking ice cream? NICE ONE JAKE THE DAD (XD)!" said Jane

"Shut up Jane" said jake

Jake swims to the ladder and climbs up. When he's at the last obstacle, He saw a pie at the water

"what a big pie…"

Suddenly, he fainted and fell at the pie, then he bounce right to the ending spot in the time of… 3 minutes and 50 seconds.

"Yes! Finally, I can sleep right now"

He fell to the ground and he began sleeping

"Sweet dreams sleepy Jake, speaking of sleeping, I want to sleep too *yawn* back to you noel and frost" said Jane

[The screen change to us]

"Wow noel that dog just lost his appetite"

"Yeah man, that's the first time that he puked out his ice cream on his mouth like a waterfall"

"Yeah noel, speaking of puking, you have to clean the water that Jake puked"

"What!, why me? You should be cleaning that"

"Spine problem" said frost "so wear this swimsuit and go out"

"Fine"

I leave the building to clean the place that Jake puked

"While we waiting noel to clean the water, we will be right back after the break"

To be continued

…

Next chapter: Holy science!

…


End file.
